


Alien Invasion

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Body Invasion, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Rick and Morty receive a distress beacon and explore an empty space station. However, the space station isn't as empty as they had thought and things start to go wrong quickly.





	Alien Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short something that I wrote in between.  
> I only had a specific scene in mind that I wanted to write and then I just build a little bit of story around it, to make it seem slightly less random.  
> Hope you enjoy (…well, if you're into this sort of thing that is…)
> 
> Warnings: Rick/Morty (established relationship) and weird alien body invasion happening

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Alien Invasion**

  
  
  
Their adventure had started out simple enough and like many others before, so of course Morty wouldn't have expected things to go wrong – well, at least not as bad as they did.  
  
It was just him and Rick, flying in the space cruiser through a landscape of blackness dusted with brightly lit stars as suddenly a distress call reached them.  
  
"Free loot, baby!" Rick yelled obnoxiously and steered the ship in the direction were the signal came from.  
  
Morty had a bad feeling about this, but it wasn't the first time that his grandfather had dragged him off to explore an abandoned space station that had been wiped out by who-knows-what. Which didn't mean that he still couldn't find the eerie atmosphere inside of it creepy.  
They wandered through the empty halls while Morty anxiously clung to the back of Rick's lab coat, worried that the thing that caused the crew to send that distress beacon might jump at them at any moment.  
  
"Sheesh, Morty. Don't be such a pussy." Rick reprimanded him, but smiled as he did.  
  
Morty smiled back, taking his gently spoken words as encouragement and not as an insult.  
Ever since Rick and him got together in a romantic relationship, his grandpa had been considerable nicer to him and it was something that Morty really cherished.  
They continued to explore and Morty was less tense, but still stuck close to Rick.  
  
Nothing eventful happened as they checked one room after the other in search for something valuable, but so far without much luck.  
That was until they entered one certain room.  
  
At first, it had seemed like it was empty again as all the previous rooms had been.  
Despite the darkness that was only occasionally broken by a small flicker of the broken lamp overhead, Rick stepped inside, walking to a locker and checking if something of worth would be inside it.  
Morty stayed at the door, watching his grandfather opening the locker while occasionally glancing out in the hallway, still feeling a bit nervous.  
  
Just as Morty was looking down the eerie hall one more time, there was a crashing noise.  
The boy jumped and looked back inside the room where the sound had come from.  
To his horror, he found that some giant moving mess had dropped down on Rick and seemed to have him in his hold. The mess looked like a bunch of giant snakes even though these aliens didn't really look like snakes.  
  
"Dammit!" the scientist cursed as he struggled in vain against the overwhelming weight of the monstrous creatures. "Run, Morty! Get out of here!!"  
  
"But, Rick!" he protested, not willing to abandon the other just like that.  
  
"Can you never listen to me, Morty?! I said, get out! Hurry to the ship and escape from here!!"  
  
Tears welled up in the boy's eyes as he could only helplessly watch as grandfather and lover was seemingly swallowed by the alien-mess.  
Heeding Rick's words, he dashed all the way back to the small hangar where they had parked the ship.  
He opened the ship via emergency password, but instead of hopping into the driver's seat to make an escape, he went towards the trunk and rummaged inside it.  
  
Equipping himself with a simple laser gun, he was about to get back to Rick and try to rescue him.  
He didn't want to believe that Rick was dead yet. Something like that wouldn't – couldn't! – be enough to take out Rick Sanchez!  
  
"Morty."  
  
The boy turned around at the voice and there he stood, in the doorway. Still alive.  
  
"R-Rick!" Morty yelled happily, as his eyes fell on the scientist.  
  
He wanted to run to him and hug him, but stopped himself as he saw the state that his grandfather was in.  
Rick looked decent, his clothes clean and undamaged. That was strange.  
Morty knew that if his grandfather had fought his way out of there, his clothes might have gotten ripped in the process or at least he would have been covered by the blood and guts of that aliens.  
That's how it usually went down.  
  
"Wait. You-you're not my Rick, are you?" Morty dared to ask, hesitantly.  
  
Rick chuckled at the question. "Really, Morty? How many Ricks did you think came to this space station? Don't be silly."  
  
"Prove it then!" Morty insisted.  
  
"Well, how do you want me to prove it, Morty?" Rick asked back without hesitation.  
  
The boy mulled over that. He really regretted that they had never talked about this kind of situation before. How would he be able to tell his Rick apart from another Rick? They should have just settled on a password or something, but it was too late for that now.  
However, he had an idea, how he might be able to figure it out.  
  
"Do you love me, Rick?" he asked.  
  
Rick chuckled again. "Really, Morty? Is it that easy to convince you? If I just tell you that I do, you'll believe me? You know how much I hate talking about such mushy stuff… that's probably why you wanna make me say it, huh?"  
  
Rick came closer to Morty while he continued to talk. "Well, I guess I never tell you enough, so you deserve it."  
  
Then he came to stop right in front of his grandson. "I love you, Morty."  
  
Rick's voice was serious and sounded sincere.  
From this close up Morty was able to see the love in his grandfather's eyes.  
It convinced him that this truly was his lover and not just some fake.  
The boy didn't fight back as his elder drew him into his arms and leaned down to kiss him.  
Morty happily reciprocated, glad that his lover was okay and back with him again.  
  
However, in the middle of making out, Morty felt something invading his mouth – something other than Rick's tongue!  
He pushed Rick an arm's length away and looked in horror up at his grandfather.  
Since Rick's mouth was still open, he could see something sticking out of it before it retreated inside the other's body. The thing resembled a big centipede a bit. It was snake-like with several little feet and feelers on top of its head and twitching, sharp-looking long mandibles.  
  
"Just hold still, Morty. It won't hurt for long." Rick said with a gentle and assuring voice.  
  
Morty wasn't about to be calmed down like that though. He struggled and fought against his lover who was invaded and overtaken by whatever kind of alien that was.  
However, he wasn't able to get out of Rick's embrace. His grandfather still held onto him tightly.  
Yet, Morty noticed that his grip was still gentle and not hurting him.  
  
"Morty, just let it happen. Trust me, it'll be real quick. You-you won't even notice it, Morty." Rick tried to talk him into it.  
  
Seeing as he wasn't about to get out of the situation – and least not without pulling out his last reserve and actually shooting his lover, which Morty didn't have the heart to do – the boy gave up and dropped the laser gun. The gentleness that the other displayed wanted to make him believe that this was still his lover.  
He went limb in Rick's hold who gently moved his head back to kiss him again.  
  
Morty didn't fight back. Rick rewarded him by stroking with one hand soothingly over his back and with the other through his brown curls.  
To his surprise, he didn't feel that big centipede-like thing trying to evade his mouth immediately again. It was only Rick's tongue, which played lazily with his own.  
Morty relaxed into the kiss, even began to kiss desperately back, still not being able to believe that his lover could have been gone.  
It still was Rick! He was still acting like before! Maybe he had just imagined that _thing_ and everything was all right… that had to be it!  
  
As if to disprove him, Rick's tongue suddenly pushed his own down and Morty could feel something else crawling in his mouth.  
His eyes snapped wide open, tears were trailing down his cheeks and his hands tightly fisted Rick's lab coat. Morty's scream was muffled inside the other's mouth.  
Rick didn't let up from him and Morty could feel how that thing slid deeper into his pharynx and down his throat. His neck was bulging as he was invaded deeper and deeper and Morty thought for sure that he would suffocate because he wasn't able to breathe as he gagged helplessly against the intrusion.  
  
Only after all of that extremely long, snake-like alien was down his throat, did Rick release his mouth again.  
Morty gasped in breaths of air, tears still running down his cheeks and he held one hand to his cramping stomach.  
He could feel the intruder shifting around inside his body and felt like he wanted to throw up even though he was pretty sure that that wouldn't be enough to get it out of his body again.  
  
Rick still held him and cooed while stroking soothingly over his body and Morty, whimpering in pain, wondered how long it would take before the alien took over his consciousness.  
  
At least he would be still with his lover so maybe it wouldn't be so bad?  
  
That was the last coherent thought that Morty had.


End file.
